My Younger Boyfriend
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah antara Naruto dan Boa yang berjarak sepuluh tahun. Antara murid dan guru yang sudah menjalin cinta. Di mana Boa terlalu protektif terhadap Naruto. Penasaran? Baca sendiri ceritanya di sini. One shoot langsung tamat. Fic request untuk Rizkyuzumaki603.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **My Younger Boyfriend**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Boa**

 **Waktu menulis : Selasa, 16 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Rizkyuzumaki603**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY YOUNGER BOYFRIEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Buka halaman dua puluh tiga. Kita akan membahas tentang teori alam semesta," sahut seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi semampai. Wajahnya yang cantik. Penampilannya sangat modis. Dia juga orangnya lembut dan ramah. Namanya Boa Hancock. Seorang guru berumur 28 tahun yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran Fisika.

Beberapa murid laki-laki di kelas 12-D itu. Mereka memandang guru itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti matahari. Karena guru baru itu sangat menarik perhatian para murid laki-laki di sekolah itu. Bahkan menarik perhatian para guru pria juga.

Tapi, hanya satu orang yang tidak menyukai kehadiran sang guru baru itu. Dia adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru langit. Dia duduk di barisan dua paling belakang. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menatap Boa dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia menggerutu sendiri.

'Mengapa dia mengajar di sekolah ini juga?' batin Naruto sewot di dalam hatinya.

Apakah kalian tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Boa?

Ya, Naruto dan Boa adalah pasangan kekasih. Mereka itu sedang menjalin hubungan cinta. Walaupun usia mereka terpaut jarak 10 tahun. Umur Naruto sekarang 18 tahun, sedangkan Boa berumur 28 tahun. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi, Boa itu sangat protektif kepada Naruto. Jika Naruto pergi kemana pun itu, Boa harus ikut juga. Boa tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian. Karena takut Naruto itu berpaling darinya jika menemukan gadis yang lebih cantik dan lebih muda darinya. Tapi, di balik sikap protektif Boa itu, sebenarnya Boa ingin melindungi Naruto. Sebab sedari kecil, Naruto tinggal bersamanya. Karena Naruto tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Karena orang tua Naruto meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil saat Naruto berumur 10 tahun. Lalu Naruto tinggal sendirian sejak ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia selalu merasa sedih dan kesepian. Hingga datanglah Boa dalam hidupnya yang rapuh karena kehilangan orang tua. Boa adalah guru yang mengajar di mana Naruto bersekolah di SD dulu. Lalu Boa menawarkan Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya. Naruto pun mau ikut tinggal bersama Boa. Hingga delapan tahun lamanya dan pada akhirnya membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada Boa. Karena kebaikan dan perhatian Boa yang begitu besar untuknya. Hanya Boa yang mau menjadi teman, sahabat, ibu dan pasangan buat Naruto sekarang.

Naruto memang merasa terganggu jika Boa selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Hingga pada puncaknya, Boa memutuskan pindah mengajar ke Konoha High School ini. Agar bisa dengan mudahnya memantau Naruto di sekolahnya. Apalagi Naruto sudah duduk di kelas dua belas. Sebentar lagi, Naruto bakal menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Untuk itulah, Boa mengajar di sekolah Naruto. Kebetulan juga, Boa mendapatkan giliran mengajar di kelasnya Naruto sebagai guru Fisika sebanyak empat kali dalam seminggu. Jadi, Boa bisa mengawasi berbagai aktifitas Naruto selama dua jam saja ketika mengajar. Tapi, saat istirahat tiba. Boa pasti mengajak Naruto pergi makan bersama di taman sekolah. Karena Boa tidak ingin Naruto berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto sangat muak dengan sikap protektif Boa.

Terlihat Boa terus menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Naruto memilih melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya kusut dan tidak bersemangat.

Diam-diam, ada seorang gadis yang duduk di samping Naruto. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan heran.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino.

"Hah ... Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto masih berwajah kusut.

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudah."

Ino kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas. Di mana Boa terus berbicara. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Boa. Boa menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto itu.

'Naruto? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' gumam Boa heran di dalam hatinya.

Tapi, dia tetap bersikap profesional. Boa terus menerangkan pelajaran yang ia kuasai itu. Hingga istirahat pun tiba juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto berhadapan dengan Boa di pintu kelas 12-D. Saat itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Para penghuni sekolah sudah pulang semuanya. Suasana juga sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal Naruto dan Boa.

Naruto berwajah sewot untuk Boa. Hari ini Naruto tidak tahan lagi karena Boa terlalu protektif. Bahkan ia melarang Naruto untuk pergi belajar kelompok di rumah Sasuke saat pulang sekolah seperti ini. Padahal cuma mengerjakan tugas matematika. Tapi, Boa tidak mau Naruto pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Hanya karena ada dua gadis cantik yaitu Hinata dan Ino.

"Aku tetap melarangmu pergi ke sana, Naruto. Titik. Kamu harus pulang bersamaku sekarang!" sahut Boa sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto tetap tidak mau. Dia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Boa. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

BETS!

Naruto menepis tangan Boa dengan kasar. Wajah sudah memerah padam karena kesal.

"JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL LAGI, BOA. AKU INI SUDAH BESAR. AKU SUDAH BERUMUR DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN DAN BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP PROTEKTIF KEPADAKU. AKU TIDAK SUKA. AKU TIDAK TAHAN JIKA KAMU TERUS MELARANGKU UNTUK PERGI BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU. AKU INGIN BEBAS. AKU INGIN PERGI KEMANAPUN YANG AKU SUKA DAN JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI. AKU HARAP KAMU MENGERTI. BIARKAN AKU PERGI SEKARANG!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan segala kemarahannya kepada Boa. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Boa membelalakkan matanya. Dia terperanjat mendengar bentakan Naruto itu. Naruto menatapnya tajam sekarang.

"Tapi, Naruto. A-aku ..."

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi. Biarkan sekali ini aku pergi sendiri dan kamu jangan ikuti aku. Mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Boa begitu saja. Boa sangat syok melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap Naruto itu. Padahal Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya seperti tadi. Biasanya Naruto menurutinya tanpa bicara. Tapi, sekarang ...

"Naruto, maafkan sikapku ini. Padahal aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa. Aku telah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk selalu melindungimu. Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku takut kehilanganmu."

Boa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terpojok di koridor itu. Ia meneteskan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh malam, Naruto pulang ke mansion. Tempat tinggalnya bersama Boa.

Lalu Naruto meletakkan tas jingga bertali duanya ke atas sofa langsung. Kemudian dia duduk sebentar di samping tasnya itu. Ia benar-benar kelelahan sehabis mengerjakan tugas matematika di rumah Sasuke.

Suasana sangat sepi, sunyi dan gelap. Naruto memperhatikan seisi ruang tamu itu. Ia merasa heran.

"Boa ... Kamu sudah pulang?" kata Naruto. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mencari tombol lampu untuk menerangi tempat itu.

PETS!

Seketika tempat itu menjadi terang benderang. Setelah itu, Naruto mencari Boa ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Boa!"

Naruto terus memanggil nama Boa. Tapi, tidak ada balasan. Kemanakah Boa? Naruto menjadi cemas dibuatnya.

"Boa, kemana dia?" Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya. Secara langsung ia mencari nomor telepon Boa itu. Kemudian ia meneleponnya.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Malah suara operator yang terdengar di ponsel milik Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal. Dicobanya lagi untuk menghubungi Boa.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Tetap saja seperti itu. Naruto semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

"Payah! Di mana Boa sekarang?" Naruto segera keluar dari rumah untuk mencari Boa. Ia keluar dalam keadaan masih berpakaian seragam sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Boa sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di sebuah taman yang sunyi. Dia ditemani dengan permata-permata kecil yang senantiasa memberikan rasa nyaman buatnya. Permata-permata kecil yang tergantung di langit. Mereka merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Boa sekarang.

Boa menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan ayunan yang ia duduki. Wajahnya amat suram. Kedua matanya makin menggelap. Ia menyesali dirinya yang telah membuat hati Naruto meledak.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku membuat Naruto sangat membenciku. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar membenciku. Aku sudah tahu saat ini pasti Naruto benar-benar membenciku. Naruto, maafkan aku."

Boa terus bergumam dalam menunduknya yang kian tenggelam. Angin malam mendadak bertiup tatkala Boa terus menggoyang-goyangkan ayunan itu. Hingga datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang mendekatinya.

"Boa ..."

Boa membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget sekali karena mendapati Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Naruto ...," Boa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan syok."Da-darimana kamu tahu aku ada di sini?"

Naruto berwajah kusut. Ia memandangi Boa dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena taman ini tidak jauh dari mansion. Aku juga tahu kebiasaanmu yang selalu menyendiri di sini jika kamu merasa sedih. Makanya aku menyusulmu ke sini. Apalagi hari mulai larut malam. Kamu bisa sakit nanti."

Boa tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Sedetik kemudian, Boa berwajah kusut kembali.

"Tapi ... Apakah sekarang kamu masih marah padaku atas semua sikapku yang terlalu protektif kepadamu, Naruto?"

Boa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semua kesedihan dan penyesalannya. Naruto terpaku memandanginya. Lantas Naruto berlutut dan meraih tangan Boa yang sedari tadi diam memegang tali ayunan. Boa menyadari tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu, Boa. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak tahan karena kamu selalu melarangku untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Aku tahu maksudmu itu baik agar aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kamu berusaha melindungi dan menjagaku. Karena aku tidak mempunyai siapa pun di dunia ini. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak umurku sepuluh tahun. Hanya kamu mau menerima dan merawatku selama delapan tahun ini. Kamu sudah seperti ibu bagiku. Juga sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Bahkan sebagai pasangan hidupku. Aku mencintaimu. Kamulah segalanya bagiku sekarang."

Kata-kata serius terus terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Boa terpaku mendengarnya. Ia menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Ternyata Naruto tidak membencinya.

"Kamu tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Boa bergetar.

"Tidak, Boa. Aku tidak marah padamu," jawab Naruto lembut."Justru aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi siang itu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya merasa sikap protektifmu itu sudah kelewatan batas dan aku tidak suka terlalu diatur seperti itu. Aku harap kamu mau mengerti dengan apa yang kumau. Aku harap kamu bisa mengubah sikapmu itu. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Apalagi aku akan tamat SMA. Setelah itu, aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai di bangku kuliah dan aku ingin menjadi guru sepertimu. Lalu ketika cita-citaku menjadi guru tercapai, aku akan segera melamarmu untuk menjadi istriku. Boa, maukah kamu menungguku sampai aku menjadi seorang guru?"

Boa terkesima dengan perkataan Naruto yang terkesan dewasa itu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bakal merencanakan masa depannya dengan baik seperti itu. Sungguh manis sekali.

Boa tersenyum. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang. Aku lapar sekali."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak ramen kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Wajah Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Benar," Boa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ...," Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Boa dengan cepat. Boa terseret dengan langkah Naruto itu.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bersama di tengah malam yang kian larut. Masalah di antara mereka berdua selesai juga dan mengantarkan pada kebahagiaan masa depan bersama nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana minna-san tentang cerita ini? Jelekkah?**

 **Baiklah, cerita ini dibuat untuk Rizkyuzumaki603**

 **Saya sudah selesai membuatnya.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Finish time : Jumat, 19 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 19.14 WIB**


End file.
